Sniper rifle
A sniper rifle is a category of primary weapons available in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Sniper rifles are categorized in "Rifles" section by pressing button in buy menu for the shortcut key. Sniper rifles are divided into two types of it: Bolt-action and semi-auto sniper rifles. They are reliable for players for beginners or experts in order to cut down their opponents in few shots, making a small but the best efficient in every matches. Most of expert players use bolt-action sniper rifles instead semi-auto but it also depends on the situation. Sniper rifles There are different types sniper rifles in Counter-Strike Online: Bolt-action Scout= This 10 rounds, 7.62mm sniper rifle is fast and accurate during firing. But it has a weak penetration rate, so it has to be aimed at the head to be maneuvered right. |-| M24= This 10 rounds, 7.62mm sniper rifle boasts excellent mobility as well as accuracy. Its accuracy in moving shot is highly respectable, while its firepower is sufficient enough to neutralize a human target in mid-range. |-| AWP= This 10 rounds, .338 Lapua Magnum sniper rifle boasts an excellent penetration rate which makes all Kevlar useless. |-| R93= This is a straight bolt action method sniper rifle which holds 5 rounds for each round with .338 Lapua magnums. It has both advantages of bolt action and recoil. |-| AW50= This sniper rifle is an upgraded version of AW which holds 5 rounds for each round with .50 BMG. It boasts a strong destruction power which can even pass through gloves. |-| M200= M200 holds 10 rounds for each round with .338 Lapua. It boasts vast destructive power and great accuracy that can neutralize all armor items. |-| TRG-42= This 10 rounds, .338 Lapua TRG-42 boasts an excellent penetration rate which makes all kevlar useless. |-| XM2010= This sniper rifle holds 5 rounds for each round with 7.62mm. It has excellent mobility and a good accuracy rate while moving. It also has a power to kill enemy in a middle range with one shot. |-| M95= This is a bullpup design single shot sniper rifle which holds 5 rounds for each round with .50 calibers. It has been designed to maximize its high accuracy rate as well as a great power with .50 calibers. |-| M82= This sniper rifle holds 10 of 7.62mm NATO rounds for each magazine. It possesses a constant high accuracy even in movement. The first stage of scope allows you to react quickly and effectively to adapt to any situations. |-| AWP-Z= This Z-Virus infected sniper rifle holds 10 .338 Lapua bullet rounds. The virus gives its user high speed and accuracy. The following effect will only apply to Zombie Escape, Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario modes. |-| Mosin= This is a bolt-action rifle originated from Russian Empire and Soviet Union fed with 5 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It was firstly introduced in 1891 and involved in many wars including World War I and World War II. It is equipped with a sniper scope for long range combat. |-| PGM= Firstly introduced in 1993, PGM Hécate II is a 7-round .50 BMG caliber anti-materiel bolt-action sniper rifle. Its efficient muzzle brake greatly reduces the outcoming percussion. Falcon= Firstly build in 1998, Falcon is a Czech single-shot sniper rifle fed with 1 round of .50 BMG. It has a very high destructive and penetration power, making it reliable even in a very long range. |-| AWP Elven Ranger= A sniper rifle fed with 20 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum specially designed to battle against the zombies. By zooming in, the user can charge up the shots to deal higher damage. If in possession, the user will be granted the following buffs: *Increases the duration of Sprint skill in Zombie Hero by 1 second. *Armor is increased 5 levels at the start of the round for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Hit-markers function. |-| Destroyer= A special sniper rifle fed with 3 rounds of 20mm Special HE cartridge. The ammunition is loaded with explosives that explodes after hitting a target, causing additional damage. |-| Power Falcon= Power FALCON is designed specifically to improve the destructiveness and ease of use in production models. |-| Battle Hecate= This is the battle-scarred version of PGM Hécate II fed with 10 rounds of .50 BMG caliber anti-materiel bolt-action sniper rifle. It is highly enhanced to give massive damage to the zombies. Semi-automatic WA2000= This is a rapid fire bullpup sniper rifle which holds 12 7.62mm rounds for each magazine. It boasts an excellent performance for damage and accuracy with its luxury body. |-| AS50= This is a rapid sniper rifle which holds 5 rounds for each round with .50 calibers. It has strength with .50 calibers as well as a quick consecutive fire power. It is recommended to pay close attention for each fire to control the recoil. |-| PSG-1= PSG-1 is a German semi-automatic sniper rifle that is fed with 5 rounds of 7.62 NATO caliber based on HK G3SG-1. Its high damage and accuracy makes it known as the world's most sophisticated semi-automatic sniper rifle. |-| SVD= This 10 rounds, 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle is cheap and versatile beginning from middle range, having good accuracy and penetration power. |-| Bendita= Bendita is a modified version of AI AS50, it features 7 rounds of .50 BMG Holy. This weapon was purposely designed for zombie combat. Automatic VSK-94= This 20 rounds, 9mm submachine gun can be used as a sniper rifle when you attach the sniper equipment and the silencer, and is a fast weapon for middle distance. |-| G3SG1= This 20 rounds, 7.62mm sniper rifle is more suitable for assault support rather than sniping. |-| SL8= A sniper rifle that carries 20, 5.56mm rounds per clip. With a high rate of fire, this weapons suppression is lethal at mid distances. It can be upgraded to SL8 Custom via Upgrade Event. |-| SKULL-5= This is a remodeled version of M14 EBR which allows consecutive shots by equipping a scope. It holds 24 rounds for each round with a special bullet of 5.56mm. The special bullet which is developed and invested by the government delivers a vital damage to zombie with its excellent penetration rate. |-| SG550= This 30 rounds, 5.56mm sniper rifle is more suitable for assault support rather than sniping. Others Savery= Savery is a United Kingdom sniper rifle fed with 7 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum. It has short reload time and boasts excellent firepower due to the steam-powered mechanism of the weapon and composed of a cylindrical magazine, as used by revolvers. However, Savery can only be obtained from Code Box. |-| Thunderbolt= This rail gun fires bullets that are accelerated by the electromagnetic effect. With its destructive power, it can penetrate and kill any obstacles and enemies in one shot. |-| Lightning Rail= A rail gun that fires electromagnetic energy projectiles at supersonic speeds. It has an incredibly destructive force but is very heavy and can't be fired continuously. |-| Star Chaser SR= A mysterious sniper rifle that is chambered with 15 Star Bullet rounds and has good portability. It's modelled after the VSK-94. Starburst explodes at the point of impact and spreads to several pieces in all directions. |-| Barrett M95 White Tiger= You can summon a giant white tiger if you hit 10 shots with this transcendent sniper. It has the power of a white tiger spirit guarding the battlefield. Gameplay Sniper rifles are widely used in Original or Basic mode. In Zombie modes, most of semi-auto sniper rifles are used with few bolt-action users. On the other side, Zombie Scenario mode has rare sniper-rifle users as it has low fire rate unless they know the risk and how to use it efficiently. Specials If a player purchases the Sniper Set, he/she will get Scout, AWP, SG550, G3SG1, SVD, VSK-94 and the Desert Eagle pistol as an extra weapon. Tactics *If wielding bolt-action sniper rifles, always perform a quick switch (by pressing the default key ) to ease your movement if you miss the shot or hit opponents but still alive. Use your "Secondary" to finish him/her. *Hiding behind boxes sometimes isn't safe. Some players will penetrate your guard by throwing Flashbangs or HE Grenades. *Some players will shoot the materiel that hides your position. Be careful! Not every materiel in the map is reliable to protect you. They will shoot any materiel that can be penetrated by using their strong weapons. *It is recommended to fire semi-auto sniper rifle in bursts and stand still or crouching as they lose accuracy if player is moving for a bit and scoped. *Try practicing your quick-scope ability with bots. Update sequence #AWP #G3 SG/1 #Scout #SG550 #SVD #VSK-94 #TRG-42 #M200 #R93 #AW50 #SL8 #M24 #WA2000 #M95 #SKULL-5 #XM2010 #AS50 #M82 #Thunderbolt #PSG-1 #AWP-Z #Savery #Bendita #Mosin-Nagant #Lightning Rail #PGM Hécate II #Falcon #AWP Elven Ranger #Destroyer #Power Falcon #Battle Hecate #Star Chaser SR Comparison Bolt-action= *Just like in real life. Pull the bolt to fire it again. Deals good to epic damages with great accuracy makes it reliable for experts but it costs expensively and most of them are heavy with low magazine size, causes a player to force his/her better tactics frequently while train his/her favourite bolt-action sniper rifle. (except Scout which is increase the player's speed for 5%) |-| Semi-automatic= *They are good to snipe opponents in larger capacity, firing it while crouching gives more chance to hit the target. |-| Automatic= |-| Others= Trivia *If you zoom-in using any sniper rifle, a sound can be heard. This would attract any alerted opponents. *In some maps, there are corners where it can't hide snipers completely. Causing an attention for patrolling opponents because the half of the muzzle can be seen. The zoom sound Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Long range weapons